


Dream Lover

by mandykaysfic



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Dream Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 20:33:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10557290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandykaysfic/pseuds/mandykaysfic
Summary: Harry has dreams.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 2006 fic written for the following prompts: "What do you think we should do with it?" and lj's Voyager week prompt 'time'.

“What do you think we should do with it?” 

Harry looked to Tom for advice as they surveyed the gift the grateful parents had presented to Harry. He had scooped up a child who had fallen into the path of an oncoming vehicle, both of them escaping with just a few scrapes from the surface of the road. While the mother comforted the crying child, the father pushed a potted plant of some kind into Harry’s hands whilst thanking him profusely.

As the watching crowd grew, Harry accepted the plant, and then he and Tom hurried from the scene. Once they were suitably distant, they found a bench in a park where they sat down to examine the gift. Tiny fronds, which waved gently in the slight breeze, gave the plant the appearance of a delicate Terran fern although the leaves were a pale straw color instead of the more familiar green.

Tom aimed his tricorder at it. It seemed to be harmless, according to the readings. 

“Maybe it could stay in Hydroponics,” he suggested. “It may fruit or something later on. Or those fronds may provide some type of useful fiber. It’s certainly pretty.”

“Yeah. I think I’ll just keep it in my quarters. It was a gift after all.”

The little plant was transported up to Voyager in a sample container, just to be on the safe side. Nobody had forgotten Tuvix.

Towards midnight ship’s time, Harry was asleep in his quarters and therefore did not witness the rapid growth of a slender stalk from the centre of the plant. Within the hour, it had reached six inches in length and the tip had thickened into a bulb. The sides of the bulb peeled down and a pale blue, five-petalled flower unfurled. A pleasant, intoxicating scent drifted on the air currents around the room. Harry breathed in deeply, a smile curved his lips and he turned over. With a sigh, he drifted more deeply into sleep and began to dream.

He was showering after a session in the gym. His eyes were squeezed shut as he shampooed his hair. He started as fingers joined his, firmly massaging his scalp. He covered them lightly with his own, moving his hands in tandem, shuddering slightly as he felt the long fingers press in small firm circles, gradually working over his whole head.

The person was tall and – male - as Harry found when he was gently turned and his face pressed to a large chest. He rubbed his cheek against the firm muscles, feeling the texture of the light dusting of hair that seemed to squeak wetly against his skin. Harry’s eyes remained closed as the water pounded onto his head, rinsing away the suds. 

The mystery man now massaged Harry’s back using the shower gel. Long firm strokes running the length of his spine gave way to shorter, firmer movements that followed the direction of his muscle fibers, and then the longer stokes resumed. Hands grasped his buttocks and two strong thumbs pressed into the tender spots in his gluteal muscles. Harry’s lower back often ached after a long shift spent bending over a console that was not quite the right height. His own hands grasped for the gel container and he tried to return the favor, but the big hands firmly turned him round again. His hands were lifted and his fingers linked around a large neck. Fingers pressed softly over his eyelids, silently indicating Harry should keep them closed. Harry sighed his agreement as he reveled in the caresses bestowed to his chest.

Strong fingers circled his nipples, rubbing, pinching and squeezing them, turning Harry on, and with a moan, he arched into the body behind him. He started to speak, trying to tell his mystery lover that he wanted – needed - more, but a finger touched his lips. Harry nodded and quieted at once. He nodded again after his eyes and linked fingers were patted in quick succession, and gave himself over to the pleasure that flowed through his body as the water from shower continued to fall over them both.

* * * 

Harry drifted into wakefulness before the alarm sounded. The last remnants of his dream fled as a wince replaced the smile on his face when his shoulder muscles cramped. He slowly moved his arms down to his chest, rubbing some feeling back into the cool muscles. He brushed his lower belly and encountered the evidence that the dream had been a good one. He sighed deeply and stared at the ceiling, trying to recall details. He gave up when the alarm went off and headed for the shower. 

* * *

The shift had been dull as they flew through a safe area of space. Harry and Tom spent an energetic hour in the gym, and then another hour on the holodeck enjoying a rousing game of beach volleyball with Gerron and Tabor. 

Pleasantly tired, Harry returned to his quarters and played his clarinet for a while. A snippet of trivia crept into his consciousness; plants liked music. This one certainly had a taste for Terran classical compositions as the tiny leaves shivered ever so slightly with the unseen vibrations in the air.

Later Harry sprawled out on his bed, waiting for sleep to claim him. Faint memories of his dream from other nights teased his departing consciousness and once more he felt the large, strong, confident hands on his body.

Again, the foreign plant produced its single stalk and bulb, and the single blue flower bloomed and cast its scent upon the air.

Harry’s bed dipped as someone sat next to him. His eyes and lips were silenced with the familiar touch and he sighed his acceptance of his dream lover’s conditions. This time, his body was moved into a comfortable position, face down on the mattress. He relaxed into the reassuring pats and strokes and as the level of the aromatic particles in his bloodstream increased, the dream became more real.

His closest foot was picked up and massaged, and then talented hands continued their work up his calf and thigh. Warm lips kissed his instep, the back of his knee and the crease at the top of his thigh, and then his other leg was treated to the same delightful massage. Harry couldn’t help letting loose with a few small whimpers as the sensitive places along the back of his neck, the sides of his shoulder blades and the curve of his hips were nipped and kissed in succession. 

When he thought he would have to speak as he couldn’t take anymore, he was rolled over and one of his arms draped across his eyes, making sure he would not peek. His arms were massaged from elbows to armpits, then the firm strokes were followed by long, damp licks that continued to his chest and soon had him shuddering in need. Harry’s free hand opened and closed convulsively, plucking at the bedclothes as he fought the impulse to push the head, currently back up at his throat and marking it repeatedly, lower. His hand was grasped and his clenching fingers smoothed out. He felt the lips curve into a smile against his palm before it was kissed it several times. Harry arched up off the bed with a moan as his index finger was sucked strongly into the other man’s mouth. He squeezed his eyes tightly shut and heavily slammed his arm back over them as he felt himself wanting to see, just so he would know who his brain had conjured up to love him like this. 

He moaned loudly as his hand was released and then he arched once more as his needy erection was suddenly enclosed.

* * * 

The dream stayed with him a little longer as Harry lay in that pleasant state between sleep and wakefulness. The mystery lover who appeared his dreams was someone on Voyager. He knew that. Someone large, well-built, large, strong hands – Harry ticked off the features in his mind. Pieces of dreams from every night during the previous week tickled his memory; tall, he thought as he remembered standing in front of the man, broad chest, hairy too, although not a thick pelt of hair, and big. Yeah, big. He flushed as a flash remembrance of a large firm cock pressed into his back as he came under the shower popped into his mind.

* * *

Tom waved a hand in front of Harry’s face. He had been quiet all through lunch, answering Tom in distracted monosyllables, when he’d bothered to answer at all. Tom hoped the atmosphere at the Resort would shake Harry out of whatever doldrums he’d fallen in to. It was a remedy that never failed in the past, but this time was obviously the exception. Tom looked at Harry more closely. Every time someone new came into Harry’s field of vision, he stared at them for a while, occasionally shaking his head in a distracted fashion and once or twice muttering under his breath, and then Tom finally realized – Harry was looking only at men.

Harry’s list was getting smaller. Gerron and Tabor – not tall enough and too thin around the neck. Chell was too rotund. Pablo Baytart was way too hairy, as was Tom, Harry confirmed with a quick glance. In a way, Harry was relieved his dream lover was not his best friend. Commander Chakotay strolled by. He had the correct height and build. Harry drew a sharp breath in, and then let it out slowly. The commander had no body hair. That eliminated Tuvok as well. 

Doug Bronowski chased Megan Delaney along the sand. Harry checked out his salient features. Tall, well-built, the right amount of fine chest hair, long narrow fingers. He stopped there. Doug’s hands were similar in shape to Tom’s. The person he wanted had large palms and thicker fingers.

Harry didn’t even notice Neelix arrive with a tray of drinks until the exuberant Talaxian practically upended the tray in his lap. Too short, Harry thought with relief, and the person’s hair had been Starfleet short.

A high-pitched giggle disturbed Harry’s musings. Naomi Wildman was enjoying a ride on Greg Ayala’s shoulders. He galloped up and down the length of sand, and then slowed to a brisk walk as he wove his way around the crew lounging around the pool. She called out to everyone as they passed. Coming to a halt in front to Tom and Harry, Greg petitioned for a substitute steed. Suddenly deciding he’d been introspective enough, Harry volunteered. He stood up and waited for Naomi to scramble down from Greg’s shoulders. Instead, Greg reached behind himself and easily swung Naomi around and straight on to Harry’s back. As Greg stood close, Harry’s subconscious registered his height and for a moment after Naomi was secure on his back, he moved to stand closer to the big man who shared Tuvok’s security and tactical duties. Greg brushed Harry’s arms and back a few times as he settled Naomi onto her new steed. His hands were firm and steady, and the touch was oh so familiar. 

Naomi urged Harry to get going as he moved off slowly in a daze. He turned to say good-bye to Tom, who had remained lounging in his chair. Before he could say anything, Greg announced his intention lying on Harry’s newly vacated lounger to recover his strength. He looked down at his sweat-stained shirt and stripped it off. He dropped it carelessly on the ground next to the chair and within moments, had stretched out and closed his eyes. Harry’s eyes widened and he turned hurriedly, feeling himself flush. He called his goodbyes and galloped off with Naomi clinging precariously to his back. 

Tom frowned for a moment as his brain process the events of the last few minutes, and in the light of Harry’s earlier behavior, reached an interesting conclusion. He twisted slightly and eyed Greg speculatively. 

* * * 

Harry slowed to a safer pace and hunted out Samantha’s location. After a short time, he returned Naomi to her mother and then slipped unobtrusively from the holodeck and returned to his quarters. Too restless to sit in one place for long, he wandered round his quarters, performing mindless small tasks. He straightened a picture. He plumped up the cushions. He watered the little alien plant, not noticing the brown, dried petals among the yellowish fronds. 

Frustrated, he lay back on his bed with his hands behind his head and pondered his place in life. To be or not to be? To do or not to do? To act or to just dream? Maybe he’d wait until tomorrow. Now that he knew who his dream lover was, would his dreams be any different?

END


End file.
